The mind gates to oblivion
by LuisK
Summary: A boy whos life was meaningless. Then It all suddenly changes as he encounters LOVE a deep feeling he hated and that would bring joy to his life just to be taken away. How would he forget about it her so fast?this is a true story, review plz
1. Chapter 1

**THE MIND**

**GATES TO OBLIVION**

**Prologue**

His pressure rose, blood rush threw his veins. He was running, running for his life, a dark hall falling apart behind him. He could feel it now, he was getting tire, oxygen started to lack, it was just moments away, and the hall was getting closer and closer. And then he saw a light, a big light flashing at the end of the hall. Then the floor crumble down his feet, he was falling. He felt empty, empty of emotion, reason or feeling, suddenly he realize he was going to die. His emotionless face turned into a crooked smile and then.....

He woke up, his bedroom was cold, he was alive.-Damn- he though, he really believed this time he had really died. Later on he remembered seen a light in his dream, this was the first time he had ever seen a light in that dark prison of his. He didn't gave it more thought because he had school that day. His lifeless routine had just started.

What he didn't know was that, that same day his life would change for good or maybe for bad. He didn't knew that, that day he would meet the person that would brake his dark prison to in prison him later on in one much darker. That, that day a person would change the basis of his existence, would give reason to his miserable life, that would take him out of the Dark into the light, the light he saw in his dream, he didn't knew that, that dream was more than just dream was a vision a vision into a very near future that would bring him happiness and joy for the first time in his life for then taking it abruptly and leaving worst than before.

He didn't know that, that day he would meet _**LOVE**_. Love is not an emotion is a lifestyle. To love is to devote your life to someone else even though it hurts, that you would do anything to make happy that person happy even though it doesn't involve you. That is love, and that was what he encounter that day, that "red bitch" was the one that save him and doom him at the same time.

This is the story of a boy, a boy that lived in the shades that saw life as a meaningless estate of the soul to achieve immortality, a time of incoherence and pain. This is how that boy encounter love and changed, for it then to be taken by that same person and to never again feel it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Secrets of The Past

The wind crash against the half open window, the rumbling of the engine bother him, -what a stupid sound- he though, the car speed was such that also there was a buzzing sound, so he roll the window up and started to think about that days exam. Math, a terrible subject for many except Alberto, although he hated it he was good at it. His thoughts started to change suddenly and focus and the dream he had have that night and the last two years of his life, but that night, it had been different, he had saw something for the first time. He had seen a light a strange and never seen before new aspect of his dream. -What could it mean? - He though, and even worst why had he been unable to reach it, he was just missing so little, but then he arrived to school, he open the door car and slam it with a big -BUM- , the day had just begun.

The usual good morning from the teacher at the school door was depressing as usual he ignore it. He started walking slowly letting the cars pass by him and then saw the usual bunch of kids who sited in the staircase,-damn- they were so noisy and in fact the usual yellow, small and intense boy came running to him and started talking nonsense as always-

-What do you prefer, to eat a hamburger that has fallen to the floor or to eat a bug? - was the first of many annoying questions of the same annoying kid. As a custom Alberto blocked it. How ell Alberto had develop a way to block people out, he was in "comma" state, a bomb could explode just 1 meter from him but he wouldn't even hear it. That was how he spent almost all of his days, that's why his notes were not that good, mediocre you can say; he had an average of 5 or 6 luckily. He sited down on the cold floor, full of ants and waited until the director finish her usual morning speech. 5 minutes later he was walking to the class; the annoying kid still asking even dumber questions was just one step apart, he "accidentally" put his feet one step after the annoying kid one and "accidentally" the annoying kid fall and broke his glasses.

Not even a smile or a worried face appeared in his face, emotionless that was him that was Alberto Zambrano. A boy perturb by the society of today, a boy who lived in the dark, who's lives was ruled by just one principle, the desire for his own death. He knew suicide was out of the picture, he didn't want to make his parent unhappy so he just waited hopefully every day for it to happen. He was trap in a prison, a dark prison in his mind that allows him to survive with a mere state of conciseness. That prison enclosed him from the world, that prison locked him from reality, that prison kept him in the shades for him to suffer, and the worst part was that he liked it, he liked been trap, he liked been a mere pawn in life's cruel game, a game full of death, misery, lies and over all happiness. He hated happiness just because it gave hope and joy to others and not him. This prison kept him in and all the emotion and feelings out. This was Alberto Zambrano, a boy as never before, a boy that was destined to suffer, a boy who was destined to live in death.

School went as usual, lifeless body's all around him, moving there lips, but sound didn't come from them. He was in his own world, a world create with no boundaries, a world where he was almighty, a world created by his Dark mind to imprison his conciseness, isolate him from humanity and make him vulnerable to anyone's influence. It was the end of the day and he was walking by the same sideways when he saw something weird, something that was not there in the morning, a red small heart drawn in passionate red with golden borders which were made with such a calculation that is was perfect. A perfect heart, like the one he had once had, until that day, a dark day, the day that his life went numb, the day he became what he was, the day he became a slave of life, the day he became one from the rest, the day he lost his identity not just to every one but most importantly to himself.

That day was "the beginning" of his end, the beginning of a serious of event that led to that second he saw her. That day was:

2 years, 3 months, 2 days, 14 hours, and 26 minutes ago

The day started normally he was happy, a normal feeling for him, his life was perfect, great friends with name he could remember, good grades, happy family, dull of joy and over all, the person who completed him, who make him fill in paradise, who gave reason to his existence, his girlfriend. She was perfect, normal body, cute face, slim figure, and over all had a big smile. That big smile was perfect every time he saw it he felt full, full of joy because he inspired that smile, he inspired that beautiful natural and casual smile that only proof one thing, that they completed each other. That day he had that dream for the first time, he ignore I, -just a nightmare- he though, he wished, he didn't know it was an omen, an omen that terrible times were approaching, maybe if he had taken it in consideration be might have save himself, but when he realize it was to late, it had occur.

He woke up, shower, dressed, and jump into the car, he was thinking of her, a person whose name he doesn't remember any more. A name that vanished in the sands of the past and would emerge in the sea of t he future, he had a math exam, another 100 he taught. He enter school and said Hello to every body, his friends salute him as well, the yellow, intense and small boy approach an ask

-How do u prefer to die, run over by a Ferrari, or falling from a plane?-

Ferrari, of course he answer smiling widely.

They both laugh, that was the last time he laugh, the last time he felt good, the last time he saw himself as he really was. Just 2 hours later in math class, his phone ring, he had been writing to her and the topic of there future came by, the message she had send said:

Alberto we must talk

Please call me as soon as possible

Is urgent, life or death

He didn't saw the omen there again, an omen very clear, it was the first time he had score 20 in a math exam. The teacher left the class, perfect timing he taught, he went to the closet and dial his favorite number. 3666 8666 666 the usual tone started to play, an old "vallenato" as back tone, he loved that. She answers, there was something different her angelical voice was gone a strong and sad one had replaced it, he ignores it as well, and he still remembers the exact word she told him:

Bye, forget about me, sorry

He felt to his knees, tears started pouring down his eyes, the "vallenato" was louder and louder, he started to tremble, he was having a nervous breakdown, his world was falling down, his perfect life smashing into million of irreparable pieces just right down his eyes, his entire life had just been ruined by 5 words, the 5 forbidden words in his vocabulary, the five words of doom of his doom. The teacher suddenly enter, expressionless as she was she was able to call for an ambulance, Doctors couldn't decipher what was wrong with him, they tried everything medically possible, he even was sent to a psychologist, all worthless attempts to find a cure to an unknown problem, but he knew it, he new his problem, his problem was that his heart had been broken, that his conciseness had been smashed, that his soul had been rip apart and over all that he was never again going to see the "Little red bitch" called love again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Omens

The room started to collapse, he started running, running again, but this time he had a goal, reach the light, now he saw it, but the room was about to swallow him, before falling he saw in the light a pale figure, apple shape, with perfect borders, and a weak red glow. Then he fall and woke again, this time he meditated about his dream, he was angry because he couldn't get in the light, but at the same time intrigued. Intrigued to know what that light represented and what was that shape he saw in the light. All the way from his house to the school he taught about it, when he slam the door he saw something different there was no teacher at the entrance, he walk by as always and saw the heart he had seen yesterday, and then it struck him, the shape in the light had been the heart. He was amazed how come, he had created all those defenses to stop love so that it could show up so easily in the deepest parts of his prison.

He couldn't walk, he was perplex, astonish, he started walking just by custom and then he saw the yellow, small, and intense kid, but unusually this time he didn't butter to come and say hello not even ask him dumb questions. When he lined up the director didn't said anything, and he was walking just 2 minutes after sitting down. That day classes were shorter, he still saw lifeless people, talking but now he could hear somethings,-what was wrong. He taught, -what was happening-. Then in math class they were inform that the lesson had been cancel and they would have English instead. The day turned weirder and weirder each time, professors were kind, he could even hear them talk, he even learned something new.

These were clear signs that something was about to change big time, something that he had ignore since that, destiny. Destiny had something plan for Alberto something that would change his life, something he would not have any control of. When the day was over he was stunned, he walk because of custom and get to his car, an old black Mercedez, the paint was dimly scratch at the rear, and for the first time he notice the car entirely. It had leather sits, at the far corner of the passenger front sit was a dark spot, from when he had broken his leg, the car engine had a little glitch every 2 seconds it sounded different, he was amaze by how many things he didn't know.

Finally he arrived home, it had been a while since he had called that place home, it was a two story high house, the front was a mix of brick and white paint with the borders full of black oil for when raining, the door was dark brown. Inside the house had a classical look, full of paintings, the inside was white also plus yellow bricks once a while, the roof was high above triangular shape and from it a huge lamp from the 19th century hang. He enter his room, no longer cold, it was warm and he saw it was a dark form of blue with a white door and a crooked window, his computer, which he had not use since that day was there intact by the years, it looked brand new. He was surprised on how much he was seeing of the world, he was sure he had blocked it, all since that day, could it be that dream of his, could that light mean something, something he was ignoring.

He had to decipher it, because he knew that if this continue he would get hurt, and very soon. He gave much taught to it and got to the conclusion that that light meant doom, that, that light meant that doom was near that he was going to crash to the wall he had crash two years ago, he taught that he better stay out of the light ,because it meant danger, it mean Her, so he decided that he will just fall, he would not run, he would not run anymore, he would just let the floor collapse and fall over and over again until that light was gone. He felt asleep some hours later, as he planed he just stayed put and fall over and over again. When he woke up all was cold as he liked it, the trip in the car was as always at school all went as usual, he though that things were going backa s the used, but he was wrong very wrong.


End file.
